Impending Doom
by princessfairy09
Summary: Not so good with summaries. Story is about Bree and my version of things had she been left alive instead of dying. it's some what dark so be warned!1st fanfic so plz be nice! : R&R!
1. Burn

A/N: If this looks somewhat familiar it's because its from my first story, Greatest Weapon, just rewritten. I wasn't happy with my first story so I went back to the drawing board.  I'm much happier with this version and hopefully you all like it as well.

_As we burn, pretending to fight it_

_Everyone learns faster on fire_

_Things took a turn, lost all desire_

_You live and you burn, you live and…._

_Like hell, we are anxiously waiting_

_Like hell burning silently strong._

_Somehow we fell down by the wayside_

_And somehow this hell is home_

_Right now, this hell is my home_

**Burn, Alkaline Trio**

It's hard to imagine that only two months ago I was born. Not literally, of course. Best way to explain it was the way it was explained to me by Sara, my one and only friend. She told me that my life in the light was dead and I was now born to the life of the dark. I thought that it was very poetic of her. So that's how I now think of it as well. It was easy to believe since my first solid memory was of darkness and pain.

Even before I opened my eyes it hurt. Burning. That was my first memory, the burning. I felt as though I was being burned alive. I vividly recall waking up and being thankful that it was finally over, but then I saw a pair of red eyes staring right back at me, Riley, our 'Leader'. Who knows? Maybe it was the fact that I could hear everything within a ten mile radius or the fact that I could smell everything within that ten mile radius. But for whatever reason it was, I knew. I knew that I was something that wasn't meant to be. Something else. Something wrong.

It was Riley and his war that brought me here. Curled into a small ball besides the flames; my small arms wrapped around my legs. I was making a feeble attempt to make myself disappear. Staring into the flames my mind was elsewhere, back with Sara.

Sara was the best of 'them' or should I say us? She was the only one that seemed to remember almost all of her human life. Me, on the other hand didn't remember anything. Well that's not true I remember a little but it's all fuzzy. She would tell me stories of her human life. I'm sorry not stories, memories, her memories. She lived a great life, from what she told me, until she met Riley that is. She was a dancer living on her own. She was on her way to an audition when she was cornered by Riley, our creator. He was the one that created me, that created all of us, I think. None of us ever questioned him or this war. We were soldiers and were created to fight. Created to die, created to destroy. We were created by monsters to be monsters.

Sara said we weren't monsters. She said we were lost and misunderstood souls. She was so nice, so different than the others. It was hard to believe that she was a monster like me. She was so special. She had so much control of herself and her emotions. Riley even thought she was special. She just knew things sometime and was able to feel things. She warned us not fight amongst each other that we had to stick together. We were family now. It didn't help much. I even tried killing her but lucky for me she forgave soon after. She also warned us about this war. She warned us we would all die if we didn't stick together. No one believed her they just called her crazy.

But she wasn't crazy, we were all wrong but her. She was dead. They were all dead, except for me of course. No. Not me. I wasn't off the hook yet. Guess dying was just too much to hope for. After all I don't want be let off the hook too easy, right? Guess someone had other plans for me.

It was all Riley's fault. It was his red eyes that I first saw when I woke up. Staring right at me telling me that I was a soldier. For some reason I instantly disliked him, maybe it was the red eyes. Our red eyes always bothered me. Then he tells me that I was to fight and that if I didn't fight he would kill me. He said we were fighting to survive. He said that a coven of golden eyed vampires were creating their own army and we had to beat them at their own game if not we were all doomed. I didn't trust him. Sara kept warning all of us not to trust him, but none of us had any courage to do anything about it. I told her to just leave but she looked me in the eyes and said she wasn't leaving me behind. I guess I would have done the same for her. Now that I look back on it I don't know why I just didn't leave with her. But where would we have gone? Plus Riley said he would just find us. He was our creator and that gave him the ability to find us. Sort of like a tracking device. Sara said he was lying but how could she be so sure? We all wanted to believe her but the risk was just too great. Not only was the risk too great we all lacked the courage to do it. Cowards that's what we were.

The others were cold and rigid. We didn't speak to each other often. Just a few words at most. We couldn't stand each other really. Riley was always seen trying to break up a fight here and there. Believe it or not I was amongst those always fighting. Like I said before I even tried killing Sara and I couldn't even tell you why. We were like rabid dogs. We were kept in a large empty warehouse like caged animals. How any of us made it out of that warehouse alive is beyond me. We stayed there until we were allowed to go and find ourselves something to eat. Sara and I were often in an empty room together. There were so many times me and her fought, lucky for me she was more in control of herself than I was.

As I was thinking into the past and how I ended up here, I caught her scent. Freesias. That smell was simply intoxicating. Ever since Riley gave us those clothes of her it was all I could think of. My throat was constantly on fire because of it. I gazed up and saw her for the first time. First time I've stopped to actually look at a human.

"She surrendered," said the boy next to her, "that's one I've never seen before. Only Carlisle would think of offering. Jasper doesn't approve." I surrendered? Really? I was finding very difficult to concentrate now that I could see my prey. She was so close and looked so vulnerable. If only I could sink my teeth into that sweet thing, everything would be better.

"Is Jasper all right?" whispered the human girl. I had to close my eyes and try to tune her out if not I would lose this small control I had now. It's the first time I've had control of my emotions in what felt like forever. Ever since I woke up I was wild really. Anything and everything would set me off.

"He's fine. The venom stings," answered the bronze haired vampire. He hovered next to her like a hawk. That human was lucky he was there, heck I was lucky he was there I'm tired of killing. I don't want to be a monster.

"He was bitten?" asked the girl, her voice full of concern. She honestly sounded somewhat horrified. I was losing it, I could feel it. It was the sound of her voice that was teasing me. I simply had to have her. Maybe the bronzed hair one was weak from the fight. I can probably take him out easily if I tried.

"He was trying to be everywhere at once. Trying to make sure Alice had nothing to do, actually. Alice doesn't need anyone's help." I'm losing focus. Of course I can take him, that weak vampire. All I have to do is slow him down enough that's all. It would take seconds for me to have my way with her. Seconds is all the time I need. That damn weak human!! Damn her and everyone around her! My throat is on fire!

"Over protective fool." His voice sounded so far away, I was lost now. Every time this happened to me it felt like I was having an out of body experience. Suddenly I was gone, locked away somewhere. I felt my body throw itself forward a bit ready to attack. Then I wailed but before I could do anything else my eyes locked with a pair of gold eyes. He actually growled at me and I knew that he could do a lot of damage to me. The color of his eyes made me hesitate not his growl. I had never seen golden eyes on a vampire. I had to stop and decide my next plan of action. Of course I would have to fight him hopefully kill him but what about his friends. I don't think I would be able to out run all of them. Was this human really worth all this? I was outnumbered there was no way I would be left alive if I killed this vampire.

Why did they have gold eyes and not red? What made them so different? What if they are stronger than any other vampires? Had Riley not warned us they were lethal? Yes, that's the only explanation. They must be very strong. I stopped trying to fight and decided on just sitting on the ground, this was my best option at the moment. I guess my will to live was stronger than what I thought.

The same golden-eyed vampire stepped towards me and my instincts told me to defend myself, I wanted to attack every one right now. I felt someone else approaching me and it took all my will to not attack him or her. "Have you changed your mind, young one?" asked a calm voice, "we don't wasn't to destroy you, but we will if you can control yourself." I recognized the voice instantly. It was the same voice that asked for my surrender. I looked up towards him and scanned his face. Yes, they would and could destroy me. I should let them. I mean honestly what's the point? I'm a creature and no longer human but what happens once I die? Where will I go?

I glanced at the human girl and back towards the golden-eyed vampire. "How can you stand it? I WANT her." I locked eyes with the human and felt the evil creature inside me stir. How could they stand being so close to her and not draining her dry? It makes no sense.

"You must stand it. You must exercise control. It is possible, and it is the only thing that will save you now." Save me? Is he joking? There is no saving me. We are creatures of the night and we are all damned to an eternity of hell on earth. Forever killing and never changing. I don't even remember my human life for crying out loud!

"Shouldn't we move away from her?" Whimpered the human.

"We have to stay here. They are coming to the north end of the clearing now," stated the bronze haired. I closed my eyes and let my vampire mind wander. They were quite after this. I guess they were waiting on someone. I could have cared less. The human was truly a torment to be around. Everything about her was teasing me, daring me to attack.

"Hmmm," a dead voice murmured from the mist. I kept my eyes closed, not even curious to see who our new guests where. I was incredibly surprised at my self control right now. Maybe it's the fact that I don't want to die. I was easily outnumbered and I had little fighting experience. Riley tried teaching us but soon stopped after he realized we couldn't control ourselves and we just ended up killing one another. Who knows maybe this was all fate? Sara always liked talking about fate. How I missed Sara. How I miss her words of wisdom right now.

"Welcome, Jane."

I felt our new guests move closer. Four? I think there were four of them. Without warning I felt someone touching me and it took everything in me to not attack. I was actually blinded with desire to attack, even though my eyes were closed. The monster inside me was jerking at me. Begging me to release it.

"I don't understand," said a small voiced female. I could only guess she was Jane but who knows.

"She has surrendered."

"Surrendered?" asked the same female. Her voice actually sounded somewhat amused.

"Carlisle gave her the option."

"There are no options for those who break the rules," said Jane rather flatly.

"That's in your hands. As long as she was willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught."

"That is irrelevant," retorted Jane. I wanted to laugh and yell all at the same time. I wish I could understand. Understand what's going on around me. Rules? What rules? Maybe this is why I'm so in control of myself right now. I'm just so overwhelmed by everything. Everything I don't know and don't understand.

"You there. Your name?" asked Jane rather harshly. I finally looked up and saw the tiny girl in front of me but the moment I locked eyes with her I felt sharp knives piercing through my whole body. The pain was excruciating. I felt my body withering in pain. As fast as the pain had arrived it was gone but my body was still throbbing from the pain. Wow that was crazy.

"Your name," said Jane again, now smiling. I looked up but before I could even utter a sound I was in pain again. It felt like an eternity before the pain subsided.

"Bree," I answered as quickly as possible. Why is she doing all this? I'll tell her anything she needs to know from now on.

"She'll tell you anything you want to know. You don't have do that." said the humans' guardian. Maybe he was just felt the need to protect others. I would take any type of protection right now, as long as I don't have to feel that kind of pain ever again.

"Oh, I know," said Jane with humor in her voice. Jane suddenly stared at me once more. "Bree. Is his story true? Were there twenty of you?" Story? What story? Think. Hurry Bree. Were there twenty of us? Dammit, Bree get yourself together, I know you don't want to feel that kind of pain again so think. Yes there were twenty of us, maybe nineteen. I knew they would be able to hear the panic in my voice but I didn't care right now, I was scared shitless.

"Nineteen or twenty, maybe more, I don't know! Sara and the one whose name I don't know got in a fight on the way……."

I was cut off before I could finish. "And this Victoria? Did she create you?"

"I don't know. Riley never said her name. I didn't see that night......it was so dark, and it hurt....he didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said that our thoughts weren't safe...." Of course I knew she didn't create us but I was trying to answer so fast. I just can't think straight. If I only had a second to gather my thoughts.

"Tell me about Riley. Why did he bring you here?" asked Jane.

"Riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here," I babbled quickly. This was true he had warned us about their eyes but he never gave us an explanation to why their eyes were yellow. "He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs, and they were coming to get us. He said once they were gone, all the blood would be ours. He gave us her scent." I pointed at the human girl. My mind becoming all mixed up again. "He said we would know that we had the right coven, because she would be with them. He said whoever got her first could have her."

"It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part," stated Jane.

All I could do was nod. Yes he was very wrong about that. I sat up carefully afraid that one wrong move might upset the young girl, Jane. "I don't know what happened. We split up, but the others never came. And Riley left us, and he didn't come to help like he promised. And then it was so confusing, and everybody was in pieces. I was afraid. I wanted to run away. That one" I looked at the one who made the offer and continued, "said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting."

"Ah, but that wasn't his gift to offer, young one," Jane said. She was oddly gentle now. "Broken rules demand a consequence."

I stared at her, a feeling of dread and loneliness was starting to consume me as her words slowly sunked in. Consequence? What does she mean by that? They continued on with their conversation but I was still going over what Jane had said. They were going to kill me and that little thing was going to do it. It was going to be a very painful death. I don't want to die. Not with that kind of pain. That's why I surrendered in the first place because I didn't want to be ripped to pieces. I didn't want to feel that kind of pain again. I have to do something but what? Fight? The thought of fighting is a joke. I was clearly more than outnumbered. If I ran they would only chase me and probably to the ends of this earth. I was running different scenarios in my mind and they were all ending with me dead. When suddenly, Jane turned to look at me again. "Felix?" she said.

"Wait." This is it. I am dead. I turned to see what was going on. I don't want to die like this. What am I saying? I don't want to die at all. No. I won't go out without a fight. I will fight to the death. Yes I can probably kill the young one but I that would probably be as far as I go. If these golden eyed creatures are so powerful why do they seem somewhat frightened as well? They must not be as powerful as I originally thought they were.

"We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing."

"Of course. We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree." Jane's expression was torn between amusement and disbelief.

They are willing to do that for me? What am I to them? I was here to kill them? Shit I was created for that one purpose.

"We don't make exceptions. And we don't give second chances. You of all people should know this Carlisle." replied Jane.

"She may be able to learn. We are more than happy to teach her. She didn't know any better." Carlisle stated, trying yet again to reason with Jane.

"We make no exceptions," answered Jane, coldly, her amusement clearly gone. "Felix dispose of it"

Dispose of it?? No. no. Not yet. This life that I haven't fully lived yet can't end now. I must do something. They will not kill me. I saw Felix smile at Jane with immense satisfaction but was finding it very hard to think right. Something was happening to me, something was different. The one I assumed was Felix turned to look at me for the first time. NO! NO! Not like this! That was all I could think of. I couldn't move or look away from his lifeless face. He still hadn't moved.

"Wait! Don't!" it was more of a whimper than a whisper. I lifted my arm up, hoping it would help get my message across. "I'm sorry. I can learn. I'll learn any and all your rules. Just please don't do this." My voice was barely audible, only vampire ears would have been able to hear my feeble plea. I still felt that something in the back of my head. It was like a numbing feeling. I couldn't concentrate on that right now. Why isn't he moving? Why is he just standing there like a statue?

"What's the matter with you Felix? Let's get this over with. I want to leave," Jane said, irritated by Felix's actions.

"Felix seems to be unable to move at the moment, Jane," answered the bronzed haired one. "Interesting."

Jane quickly lost her smile. She knew something was wrong even before she turned around. Yet she still had to ask, "What's the matter? What is going on here?" Jane looked at Felix and saw with horror his blank face and glazed over eyes. He was looking straight at me but wasn't moving. Jane turned towards me, once again. She locked eyes with me but that was it. She didn't move from that spot, she didn't even blink. The tingling on the back of my head was intensifying make it very hard to concentrate. My ears were beginning to ring.

"Please. Don't hurt me again," I pleaded yet again. I was beginning to feel the burning in the back of throat. I was hungry, tired, and not ready to die. The tingling in the back of head was now consuming me. It was all I could feel. How much more can I hurt? I should let them kill me that would be the noble thing to do but my will to live was too strong. I want to live. Just let me live. I don't care where I go as long as I'm alive. Take me with you for all I care. Just don't kill me.

Simultaneously Jane and Felix spoke, "We should to take her with us." Their voices were flat and unemotional.

"What's happening Edward," said Bella.

"I'm not sure. It seems Bree has a very unique and interesting gift," said Edward. "Bree listen very carefully and do exactly what I say. Exactly, what I say. Do you understand?" That voice. My throat burned at once when I heard her voice. That sweet intoxicating smell. I felt my mouth watering. My head was spinning out my control. What was he saying? Freesias. No Bree. If you want to live you need to control yourself! "Your right, Bree, if you want to live you need to control yourself. Listen to my voice. Listen to what's around you. Focus on your surroundings and the sound of my voice. Bree I need you to close your eyes. Close your eyes and concentrate. Think of Sara. Think of anything else but that smell."

Sara. How did he know about Sara? I was losing control fast. There was too much going on inside my head. Too many things happening at once. Why hadn't they moved? How can I sink my teeth into the weak human? Yes that's what I need the most right now, food. I need to get rid of this burning in my throat first. If only I wasn't outnumbered. If only I had people to stand by me. If only I had help. Without warning Jane and Felix moved with purpose towards Bella. Both looked more like zombies than vampires. The bronzed hair one stiffened at once. He knew exactly what was going or at least had a good idea. How he knew I had no idea. I had no idea what was going on. Why were they moving like that? Why is the tingling only getting worse?

"No! Bree! Concentrate on my voice. Concentrate on what I am telling. Stop this!" Edward yelled.

"Edward," whispered another voice I did not recognize nor cared to recognize.

"We must restrain her!" commanded Edward.

What? Restrain me? I haven't done anything? Everyone is against me now. This is a losing battle for me.

"Bree we will kill you if you don't stop now! I will not hesitate. You are completely outnumbered." His voice was full of warning and I didn't know why. I wasn't doing anything! Then Edward and Alice moved towards me at the same time.

I'm not doing anything. Stop yelling. Stop confusing me. Just give me a minute to think. I just need to think. "STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I didn't even realize I had stood up. "Stop! Please. Everyone just stop." I looked around and found everyone frozen in place. All was silent. I really had no idea what was going on. The only thing I did know was that the tingling was now a throbbing sensation. It was so powerful it was making my eyes hurt. I was stunned to see that they were all so still.

"Edward??' asked the human her voice was soft with wonder.

"What's happened to them?" I asked with genuine curiosity. I have never felt so confuse and helpless in my two months of living.

"I'm not sure but I think you did this. Edward said…..something." The human was now getting worried, she was not comfortable being alone with a newborn, like myself.

I slowly moved towards the nearest person. I looked straight at Felix at least that's what I think his name is. My head was uncontrollable now. It was so painful now I had to close my eyes.

"Please make it stop," I managed to whisper. The second I closed my eyes I felt Felix's hands on my shoulders, the pain in my head was beginning to subside, but a new pain was about to begin.


	2. Diary of Jane

A/N: I don't own Twilight. Wish I did but I dont. :( hope you all enjoy!!

_Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place in the dairy of Jane_

_So tell me how it should be_

_Try to find out what makes you tick_

_As I lie down_

_Sore and sick_

_Do you like that?_

_**Dairy of Jane, Breaking Benjamin**_

I was now pinned to the floor by Felix, his knee was harshly digging into my lower back and my wrists were tucked securely behind my upper back. My face buried deep into the ground. I couldn't see nor move but I wasn't deaf and even though I could have easily pushed Felix off of me, I didn't. They'd been arguing for what seemed like ten minutes now. They all spoke out at once each one asking for my death, each one blaming me. They were all trying to blame me for something I didn't do and here I lay, unable to even defend myself. They were all speaking so rapidly that they're voices would just distort into one another. I knew the human was unable to understand only vampire ears would be able to decipher the noise.

"It must be killed at once."

"You said it yourselves. You do not make exceptions."

"Be careful of your words, Cullen's. Who are you to tell _us_ of our laws? Do not forget who you are addressing."

"I know exactly who I am addressing, Jane, and let me remind you, that only a second ago it was you and your laws that where going to kill her. Nothing has changed; punishment must still be carried out. Something must done, a newborn with that power will ruin us all."" Edwards's voice sounded both determined and harsh.

"Was the first warning not enough for you to be careful with your words, Edward? Maybe I should be more forceful when I give a warning. If I remember clearly, it was only _two seconds_ ago that you and _your _family were trying to take responsibility of her. You were begging me to spare her life," spat Jane.

"You both have valid points. We are only concerned over _everyone's _safety not just ours, Jane. We must all be reasonable and that goes for you too Edward. We all know that most newborns are uncontrollable their first year. A new born with that sort of raw power is very dangerous not just to us but to the Volturi as well. I believe Edward is only concerned over the ramifications that can occur if we let a newborn with that sort of power loose into the world. She will be requiring a lot of training not only that, she may be one day feel as though _she_ should be in control. If that does happen imagine the possibilities. All of us can one day be, unwilling fighting, in her army. An Army she controls. Like I said before she will require a lot of attention will the Volturi honestly be able to put forth that much effort, Jane?"

"That was _truly_ a lovely speech Carlisle but bottom line is we were sent here to deal with the _hostile _newborns. Aro never ordered us to kill any innocent vampires which our Bree is. She did after all, according to Carlisle, surrender. The new born seems well in control of herself now and it's just like you said Carlisle she doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing. Isn't that right, Carlisle?" asked Jane with blunt sarcasm. "Our kind is few in numbers and it would be a shame to have another death, an innocent one at that, in our hands. Especially considering all this happened over a _human_. Your human, Edward. We will take this newborn back with us and it will be there where her fate will be decided. Aro and the rest will decide if she is really capable of learning our ways or not. Until then she is to be unharmed by anyone," Jane's voice was full of authority and I could tell that all arguing was now over.

"Jane, enough of this. We must leave at once," requested Felix.

"Silence, we will be leaving shortly. Edward, Aro will be quite disappointed to hear that Bella is still human." It seemed as though Jane was trying to change the subject now. Looks like I'm going to be allowed to live, at least for the time being. She did say I was still going to be punished but at least I'll be alive but where will I been taken to? What if the punishment was worse?

"The date is set," curtly answered Edward.

"Very well, then. It has been an interesting experience, one I hope not to experience anytime soon. Felix. Samuel. Prepare are young Bree here for transportation and make it fast, time is short," commanded Jane.

What happen next took me completely by surprise; suddenly it felt as though they were trying to push me deeper into the ground. They brought my wrists even further up my back and I felt a thin bracelet being put tightly around both my wrists. The bracelet seemed so thin; surely these were not to be my handcuffs? I was brought up to my knees. I quickly began to scan around me. No one made eye contact with me; they looked anywhere else but me. They really believe that I was responsible for what happened? Maybe I was.

I saw Edward staring intently at Jane for what seemed like minutes but was really only seconds. He grabbed the human by the elbow. "Bella and I are leaving. There's no longer a need for us to stay here," stated Edward and with that they were all gone, only Carlisle remained. He looked sad and troubled but still he didn't look my way. Was he sad for me? Or was he sad that I was being left alive? That was the last thing I saw because without warning I was blinded. They wrapped a cloth or shirt of some kind around my eyes. I felt them tying the knot behind my head. I was immediately thinking of ways I could escape but I didn't dare pull on my thin handcuffs since I was sure they would easily break.

"I know what you're thinking," hummed Jane. "What we are putting on you now aren't just any ordinary restraints. We have been alive for _so long_ young Bree and in our time of living we have traveled to the ends of this earth. We have come across things you can only dream of. In our journeys we have also discovered phenomenal and unique items. For instance, we found a rock in Africa, a long time ago, so strong that not even a newborn like you can break it. We made this rock to work as chains for unwilling vampires. We have been using it ever since. Pull all you want but I assure you it will all be to no avail."

"Now why don't you pucker up them lips for us, sweetie pie," hissed Felix. I had no idea what he meant but he managed to grab my lips and flattened them together. It was very uncomfortable but not as uncomfortable as the needle that went through my lips. I felt as a very rough thread went up and down my lips. I realized that they were stitching my lips together! I instantly tried to pull my lips apart but that only made things worse. His grip tightened around my lips and drool began to run down my neck. Once they were done stitching my lips together; they wrapped my ankles up with what felt like the same rock string thing. I wasn't sure what to call it. Whatever it was called it felt horrible on my lips. The horror of having my lips sewn together left me feeling immobile.

"Send my regards to Aro. Good luck Bree," whispered Carlisle and with that I heard him leave. Someone threw me over their shoulders. I tried to listen around me and I realized that we too were now leaving the forest, moving at very rapid speeds.

After hours of complete silence Jane spoke, "Aro will be quite pleased about this." I could hear the excitement in her voice. She actually sounded happy even a little enthusiastic.

"Yes. Yes, he will be quite happy. I just hope we made the right choice" Felix replied simply.

That was all I heard from them again, all was silent. I was now getting very hungry. I felt my mouth watering every time I caught scent of a human. The only sound made was from me but it was nothing more than a low growl. Since I was being fireman carried, my face and hair was now wet with my drool. It felt like hours maybe even days that passed but I couldn't be sure. It could have just been my impatience making time drag. At first I tugged and wiggled but after awhile I stopped. I figured it pointless to try and escape. We could have now been in Antarctica by now, for all I knew. Then after what felt like forever I finally heard something. A plane? It sounded very far away but I was sure it was a small plane.

"Should we stop? Let her eat something before the trip? I wouldn't mind a little snack myself," asked Felix.

"No. We can't afford to let her go. We do not know how her power works, it's too dangerous. You're just going to have to wait till we get there, it's not a long plane ride back anyways," replied Jane.

"Not long? It's a 20 hour plane ride. We can't stop to eat at all??" ask Felix. He sounded flabbergasted by this new information.

"Stop acting like a child. Don't irritate me, besides you can go twenty hours without indulging yourself. Not everyone likes to stuff themselves." curtly replied Jane.

"Don't tell me about acting like a child," whined Felix.

I instantly became oblivious of their meaningless conversation the moment I caught scent of another human. I was hungrier than what I thought and unable to resist myself; I began to pull and tug on my restraints.

"Now stop that. I know you're hungry but we can't do anything about it so hush up," said Felix. We were now closer to the plane I could hear the engine of it clearly but the smell of the human was also clearer. My growling was intensifying. I felt the stitches in my mouth but still I yanked against them. They didn't move an inch.

"Keep a tight grip on her Felix. You know how Andrew gets fidgety around us," whispered Jane. We had arrived to the plane from what I could tell. The smell of the human was filling my nostrils. I could almost taste his blood in the back of my throat. "Fly us back as fast as you possibly can. We have an urgent meeting we need to attend."

"Yes ma'am," answered the human.

The moment I heard his voice I began to thrash around violently. Entering the plane didn't help me at all. The humans' aroma was everywhere. They sat me down in a chair and strapped me in what felt like many seatbelts. I could hear the clicking of each belt as they closed around me.

"Now listen carefully. I know you're hungry but if you rip through these restraints you will leave us no other option than too rip you to pieces. Jane here would enjoy that very much. It will be a very long flight but let's try to make it somewhat pleasant." Felix's voice was full of warning so I tried to calm myself. It was only a few minutes before the plane took off.

"Do you really believe that there is something to worry about with the Cullen's," asked Felix. I tried to concentrate extra hard on their voices. Anything to keep my mind from thinking of the human that was so close.

"What a silly question Felix, of course not. What is there to worry about? You of all people know Aro, he's just being cautious is all," replied Jane, sweetly.

"I do know Aro, Jane, he seemed worried. Something about Edwards human bugged him. It bugged you too," he managed to whisper the last part.

"Aro never worries about anyone. He sure as hell won't be worrying about someone's pet. Really Felix, to think that I can be worried about Bella is truly laughable and very insulting. " Her voice turned serious, "The Cullen's and that pet of theirs will get what's coming to them, you'll see. It's only a matter of time."

They were all silent after that but I could hear the human talking to air traffic control at random times and when I would hear his voice it would send a very cold shiver down to my very core. I began to twitch and pull on my stitches even more.

_**20 hours later**_

It seemed like forever before I felt the plane begin to descend. I had very little control of myself now. I felt myself twitching and growling. While on the plane ride and with the little sanity I had left, I had managed to figure out that my stitches where not coming undone, but that didn't stop me from trying. My lips had begun to rip from the force of the rock string. That's when I realized that I didn't have to try and get rid of the stitches in my hand or feet I could just shred my lips. It was a brilliant idea, then I could sink my teeth into him, my mouth was salivating.

"When we arrive leave all the talking to me," whispered Jane.

"I'll be more than happy to let you take all the credit for this one, Janey. If he is unpleased with us there will be hell to pay. Holy shit, Andrew hurry your slow ass up! Open the damn doors! We don't have all day here," yelled Felix.

"Felix don't scare the human. We wouldn't have to kill him like what's his name. Aro hates having to replace humans loyal ones at that," whined Jane.

I was gone the moment the doors to the plane opened. The smell of the humans was consuming me. My body was shaking violently and my growling was escalating.

"Jane, I don't think we are going to make it. She's really hungry," stated Felix.

"We are honestly ten minutes away. You really can't handle _one _newborn? Samuel help him with her," replied Jane.

I heard the clicking of my belts as they were taking them off. Yes! Screamed the monster inside me. I thrashed around even more. The thought that I was going to be free from this hell was truly exciting. As soon as I heard the last click I viciously yanked against me restraints. I felt one rip but the pain only made me roar and continue.

"Grab her legs Samuel. Stop moving around!" yelled Felix. They grabbed me and we were now moving. It was day time, I could sense the warm sun on my skin. The wind was blowing my direction and with that came the scent of every human. I must be in a city of some kind because there were s_o_ many humans around. My excitement was over powering. I pulled and pulled against my restraints and felt another part of my lip rip, then another. We came to a complete halt; the shrieking coming from me could have been heard a mile away.

"Dammit! She was able to shred her lips free? Samuel that's the second time this has happened. All because you don't know who to fucking stitch correctly," Jane seemed to have lost all her charm in less than a second.

"We both know that still wouldn't have helped. She was hungry. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea Jane? Should we keep going Jane" questioned Felix, it sounded like he now doubted his own judgment.

"No. No, I'm sure Aro will be very please. I just know it," said Jane more to herself than to Felix. It seemed that Jane was also beginning to doubt herself. My shrieking only seemed to intensify with every second passing.

"We should keep going, we are so close." Still Jane seemed unsure. "Maybe we could try wiring her mouth shut again."

"No. We can't afford that. No, you're right we must keep going. Aro won't be pleased with all the attention it might draw but he might overlook it. What with her and all," answered Felix with much more confidence. "Let's go Jane we won't stop until we get there." Felix did not wait for a reply. He threw me over his shoulder once again and was gone in the blink of an eye. I was most certainly drawing a lot of attention. The stench of human blood made a blanket around me; I could almost feel it in on my skin. If only I was able to sink my teeth into that sweet fragrance everything would be ok. With my mouth now free to do what it wanted I frantically began biting anything I could sink my teeth into. I felt myself biting material but I didn't stop I just had to keep finding my food.

"Felix! She ripped your shirt to shreds," yelled Jane.

"Shut up Jane. It doesn't matter. We are so close. Be vigilant, make sure no one sees. We might need to come back and handle anyone that might have noticed too much," rudely replied Felix.

The sunlight disappeared abruptly, but the scent of human blood did not. I would destroy anything that stood in my way. I felt my hands begin to also rip causing blood to flow freely through them. My blood. I knew what I was doing was wrong. I didn't want to lose my hands but I had no other choice. My hands had to go.

"Felix! She's cutting her hands off," Jane's voice sounded very strained even a little fearful.

"I feel it Jane. Hurry ahead. Warn the others and have a room ready," responded Felix with the same strain in his voice. The fear in his voice was much more prominent. I had no control over myself or my actions. I felt my hands being cut in half but I couldn't stop myself. I had to keep going it was the only logical thing to do. I didn't hear the door in front of us open but I most certainly did hear and smell the human no more than two feet away from me. It was all I needed to take me over the edge I made one final tug and heard a silent thud. Only one hand was severed but that was all I needed.

"No, master," whispered an unknown human voice.

Those words where going to be her final ones. She had no chance at all before I got to her. No one did really. I sunk my teeth into her and let her delicious juices pour into my mouth. I was far from gentle. Blood ran down my neck. I was in heaven.


	3. Animal I have become

**_A/N: _**I wasn't planning on having chapter three done so fast but I got so excited with all the alerts and favs. It gave me motivation to hurry up!! lol :) I promise things will be happier for Bree after this! at least i hope! ;p I don't own Twilight. Wish i did but i don't! Hope you all enjoy!

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control mysel__f_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

_This animal, this animal_

**Animal I have become, Three days Grace**

It wasn't enough. She wasn't enough. I need more. I'm so hungry. No one tried to stop me as I drained the poor defenseless human. I wasn't sure how many where in that room with me but once I drained the human dry I couldn't hear or smell. All my main senses where gone. I was now the defenseless one. This scared more than anything else. At least when I was tied up I was still able to hear and smell but now? Now I'm just paralyzed. There's nothing. Nothing at all. Maybe this was hell. Maybe they killed me after all. Is this my hell?

_**Alec's POV**_

She came running like the crazed newborn she was. Lucky for Jane I was always alert. I let the new born feed on Gianna, I thought it rude to interrupt someone while they were trying to eat. The moment that she was done with Gianna I let my powers consume her. She froze instantly; she just stood there, locked inside herself. Now that I got a good view of her, she looked, well, beautiful really. Her eyes where blindfolded but the blood dripping from her mouth to her stomach only made her more alluring. Who is she?

"You always seem to bring more than your suppose to sis. What's up with that?" I asked my sister not losing eye contact with the new born. I could feel Jane's eyes on me. I was sure my sister was giving me a death glare. Whatever her reasons were they had to be good. I was sure Aro would be upset with having to lose Gianna. He was a little fond of her but only a little.

"Now Jane, when I mentioned that it was time for a new secretary I really didn't have this in mind," said Aro. He's joking around so that means he's not upset. Well I guess he wasn't as fond of her as I thought.

"I'm sorry, Master. It was a bad judgment call on my part. It will never happen again," replied my sister with a cute pout. She didn't sound sorry at all. This newborn must really be worth it. Jane isn't one to make rash decisions like this.

"No need to apologize. Thankfully Alec is quick to react. Matthew!" yelled Aro. Matthew was our vampire 'doctor'. The newborn had managed to sever her left arm off and her right one looked half way cut as well. The severed hand might take a couple weeks to heal maybe even a month but that cut shouldn't take more than a couple days. Matthew was in the room in less than a second.

"You called for me, my lord?" asked Matthew. His eyes scanned the room and locked onto the newborn. It was all he needed to see. He didn't wait for an answer he simply got up and began attending to the newborn. Matthew knew the procedure by now. I wish I knew her name. Wait, what do I care what her name is? They were probably just going to kill her anyways.

"Now come here, my sweet and explain yourself," requested my Master. I hope for my sisters sake that this newborn was really worth all this. Jane walked up, her arm already extended towards Aro. I could see the excitement in her face. A smile spread across Aro's face the moment Jane's hand made contact with his.

"Hmmmm…..well well. I guess we do have a problem," stated Aro rather smugly. "Well done, my Jane, well done."

What? I turned to look at the newborn again. What is she? What makes her so special?

"We needed to get here as fast as possible, master. We couldn't stop and try…."

Aro's hand went up immediately, "Speak no further. There is no need to explain, my love. You have done outstanding. Gather up Marcus and Caius right away. Tell them nothing. Fetch Afton and Chelsea while you're at it. Hurry please"

"Yes, my lord," my sister took a step forward and kissed Aro's hand, her favorite thing to do. She left the room practically dancing.

"What's the meaning of all this, Master? Who is she?" I quickly asked as soon my sister was out the door. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough. Chelsea and Afton walked through the doors.

"You called for us, Master?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes. I need damage control. It seems that Jane and the others left something of a mess behind them. I will need you to get as many as you can Afton. I need this over with right away. They came in from the north; lets say a four mile radius all around, just to be safe. Circle around about three times, I want to be absolutely sure we get everyone. She seems to have a set of lungs on her, don't you think?" Aro chuckled at his own joke. He actually chuckled. This new born must be very special. She must have a rare power. That was the only explanation I could think of.

Afton and Chelsea knew they were dismissed and left without another word. We were very lucky to have Afton. Without him damage control would be a lot harder. His unique gift is having the ability to replace memories. It only works on humans right now but that's still pretty important. He isn't able to remove the memory itself he just replaces it with something different.

Afton and Chelsea weren't even out the door when Marcus, Caius and Jane entered. Marcus and Caius stood unmoving until the door behind them closed. Marcus still didn't move even though the door had long closed, he was so apathetic. It was sad really, his story. I never knew how someone could be that in _love_. Love isn't that powerful. It doesn't make you a zombie if you lose it. At least I didn't think so. I've never been in love and from the looks of Marcus I never wanted to fall in love. What a pointless emotion.

Caius was gazing at the newborn with puzzlement, his confusion was written all over his face.

"My dear brother," started Aro, still smiling, "we have just been giving a great gift." Aro paused, he seemed to be deep in thought, an almost dreamy look came over him. What was going on?!? I was getting highly upset and annoyed. Caius looked like he was about to leap out and force Aro to explain himself but didn't move.

"We have most certainly been given a gift from the gods. She will be a great addition to our Guard. The newborn Jane and Felix brought appears to be able to control someone. Completely control them,to do her biding."

All was silent for two minutes. Marcus' expression never changed nor did he ever move. Caius on the other hand was deep in thought. Aro's expression also stayed the same, smiling. Daydreaming of the possibilities I'm sure. Control someone? Wow. That is pretty special, I guess.

"Who made this newborn?" questioned Caius, finally breaking the silence.

Aro's eyes narrowed as he answered, "Does it matter? We have been giving a great gift. Imagine the possibilities. She was able to control all of the Cullen's plus Jane and Felix and _all _at the same time. We will never need to worry about _anyone_."

"Did the Cullen's see her leave ALIVE? What were you thinking Jane? They will question our authority now more than ever. Jane you should have killed her on the spot," it was Caius' eyes that now narrowed with anger. "Aro they must be dealt with"

"Dear brother, you worry yourself too much. They will be dealt with in due time. Their coven will grow stronger with the addition of Edwards's lover, I must admit, however this discussion should be left for another time, stay with the topic, Caius. Jane did an amazing job. The Cullen's believe that Bree is here for her punishment. That is all. Now, Bree is very dangerous right now. She had control of herself for awhile but I do not believe that will happen again anytime soon. Gianna was disposed of could you have Corin pick us out a replacement for us?" Aro explained.

"Oh is that what that ruckus was?" replied Caius, sarcastically. Caius highly disliked the fact that the Cullen's had seen one of our laws not being enforced. He didn't like anyone to question us, but Aro was right, he needed to stay on the subject. I was curious to know more about the girl, Bree.

"What exactly do we know of her abilities, Aro?" asked Caius.

"Not too much, but enough to know that she is and will be powerful," Aro's delight was evident.

"She controlled everyone there? What about Edwards pet? Was she among those controlled," asked Caius. Caius was not as impressed with Edwards pet as Aro was. To Caius she was nothing more than a reason to go and 'deal' with the Cullen's. We all knew that Isabella would be the key to the Cullen's downfall.

Aro's face fell, "Well....She didn't actually _try_ to use her powers on her. So I can't be sure."

"What should we do with..."Caius was unable to finish question.

"Is she able to control emotions as well or just the body?" Marcus voice was nothing more than a soft whisper.

All of us simultaneously looked at Marcus. It wasn't that we were surprised to _hear_ Marcus speak, which he didn't do often, it was the fact that he was actual _curious_ about a subject we were discussing. It has been about a century since something has caught Marcus' interest and even then it was about the 21st century technology, not a person.

"Well Marcus I'm honestly not too sure. From what Jane experienced it was her body being controlled. Bree just looked at them and they did her bidding, her will," explained Aro. His attention was back on Caius. We all knew that Marcus was not going to speak again.

"What worries me now is controlling that power. We all know a newborn is uncontrollable," declared Aro.

"We need to lock her up. She's suppose to be here for punishment right? If we ever come across the Cullen's again and she is with us Edward will be able to see that we did nothing. What then? They would have leverage over us. We mustn't give them anything to use against us Aro," declared Caius.

Aro didn't respond right away. He seemed to be deep in thought even somewhat troubled. Finally he answered, "I'm afraid you're right. We will need to have a trial."

Why does the thought of her being locked up bother me so much? It feels _wrong_. They were now discussing where she will be held captive. I didn't pay them much attention until they said the Distress Room. Surely they weren't going to put her there? That was just too harsh especially for someone…..someone so….so fragile. I had to say something but what?

"Umm…master?" I feel like such a fool right now and the fact that all eyes were on me now only made matters worse. What was I doing? "I'm just wondering if this is such a great idea. I don't see how us locking her up is going to help us? Will she not feel upset towards us? She may grow resentment towards us. I mean did she honestly break any laws?" Well that was nicely put and I had winged it. I only had to wait a few seconds before I saw the impact of my words have affect on them.

"Alec's right but if punishment isn't handed out….." whispered Caius, he sounded somewhat defeated. No one spoke for a long time. I tried to stop myself from stealing glances at Bree but couldn't. This was all wrong. I don't want to protect her. I don't care what happens to her. Even as I said that to myself I knew I wasn't fooling anyone not even myself. I did care and that troubled me, a lot.

Finally Aro broke the silence, "There's no reason she needs to grow resentment towards all of us. If she feels as though she has a friend, an ally, then that should suffice."

An ally? He wants her to depend on one person. Loyal to only one but who? Who will would be the lucky one? This is so unfair. The idea behind it was great but to have her hate me. Was it really worth the risk? If they put her in that room she'll hate everyone and that's a fact.

"Marcus you will tend to her needs. You're the best qualified and I'm sure you'll make Bree feel right at home. Alec release her from your hold," declared Aro.

No! Not him! Everyone's eyes were on my once again. My mind seemed to be on over drive. What's the matter with me? I don't care what happens to her. I don't know her. I don't owe her anything. She's nothing special. She's no one. I let myself look at Bree one final time before releasing her and felt myself torn. This is all wrong.

_**Bree's POV** _

I was frightened the moment I got my senses back. I felt lost and confused. Where was I? How long had I been here? My mind was reeling when I heard sudden movement around me, I heard myself growl. I felt hands on either side of my arms and I quickly fought against them but they're hold was strong. I couldn't remember what happen.

"Bree you have been brought here for infractions against our laws. You were a created by Riley to kill the Olympic clan. We have been presented evidence that you and your group of people did recklessly expose yourselves to unknowing humans. Is this true?"

The voice didn't sound welcoming or pleasant. "I didn't know the rules. I'm not sure what your talking about," I answered breathlessly.

"Let me rephrase the question. When you hunted did you cover your tracks? Did you and your group make any effort in hiding yourselves?"

"No," I replied, truthfully. We hadn't but we also didn't know we had to.

"For these infractions you and your group put all of us at great risk. Your negligence could have exposed us to the humans and for that you must be punished. Keeping the humans in the dark about us is one of our greatest rules. We have taken into consideration the fact that you were unaware of our laws and for this reason, and this reason alone, we have decided to spare your life. It has been unanimously determined that you are to be locked away for seven months in solitary confinement and with the bare minimum essentials in order to survive. Bree this might seem unfair but just know that we have killed others for much less. You should feel grateful for your life. Matthew take her to the room. Good-bye Bree."

I was frantic. They couldn't do this to me. "No! Please! Wait! I'm sorry! I said I was sorry! I didn't know! Please don't do this to me!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could. I struggled as hard as I could against my captors. They were dragging me down a pair of stairs. I heard a door opening and that only made me struggle more. "I didn't know the rules!! I swear I didn't! I'll learn. I don't want to be alone!! Please!" My pleading feel on empty ears. I felt something lock around my leg, my chain. They let me go but I tried to grab onto the nearest person to me but suddenly I felt immense pain. It all came back to me. I had severed my own hand. I heard the door close and a gentle click of the lock. I was alone.

_**2 months later**_

There is no sunlight in here. The first thing I had done was take off my blindfold but it didn't help me much. My prison had no windows. I was completely and utterly alone. Well except for the rats. The rats were some comfort but not much. I hadn't eaten anything in who knows how long. They only fed me once since I been here. I began to feed on rats but they didn't fill my cravings. The decaying body at my feet didn't bother me anymore. While I was here I tried my hardest to remember my life before all this but everything was nothing but a big blur. All my memories I was hoping to find from my weak human mind was just that, weak and no longer there. I was truly in hell now.

Ever so often I would put my ear to the door and tried to hear something, anything. Any type of sound but there was nothing. Until one day I finally heard something, music. It was a violin and it sounded beautiful. Whoever played the violin must have really liked it cause they played it often. It gave me hope.

_**4 ½ months later**_

The rats had now abandoned me but the darkness remained. I was alone with my hunger. I was maddened by it. I thrashed and spat but it didn't help. I was filled with anger and rage. I hated the people that put me here. In my eternity of being here I was only fed twice. Their rotting bodies were constant reminders of what I was. A horrific, sick monster.

Suddenly the door opened. A crying human was pushed into my arms. "Please!! Oh my god!!" she cried out. It took me only seconds to drain her. Whoever had thrown in the human girl in here still hadn't gone.

"Please. Please let me go," I whispered. I let myself look up and saw a pair of red eyes. He had long jet black hair. He didn't make eye contact with me but I could see his eyes sadden.

"I'm very sorry Bree. I truly am. You only have to be here for a little while longer, I promise," he whispered back and with that he was gone. It felt so good to hear another voice.

_**6 months later**_

The hunger was there. Always there. I was aware of the decaying bodies once again. It made me sick to realize the animal I had become. This is what my life is now. All that was left was the darkness. The darkness was not only around me it was inside me as well. The darkness that stayed, that always stayed to comfort me. It never abandoned me and it was the most reliable thing I had left. I closed my eyes and hummed the music I heard so often and let the darkness engulf me once more.

There was only a few things I was sure of now a days. One- I am full of hate. I hate Jane. I hate Felix. I hate Riley. I hate myself. I hate everyone. I hate the people that put me here. I would never ever forgive them. Two- I loved the violin. The music was what kept me sane. It filled me with hope. Third- I can't trust anyone. Not even Marcus. No matter how sincere he might seem. He confused me the most. Throughout my captivity here Marcus tried, I think in his own way, to comfort me. He was not going to get anything from me. No, not anymore. No one would hurt me ever again.

_**7 months later**_

I was something different. I was no longer a vampire. I was something much worse, much more dangerous. I heard the familiar clicking of the door. I was certain that it was Marcus with my food and sure enough it was but he had no food instead he was carrying a fleece blanket.

"I'm here to take you to your room, Bree. You no longer have to stay here. Your free," he said softly. "Come, I'll show you to your room." He offered his hand to me. Free? I'm free?


	4. Almost Easy

_A/N: _This chapter is a little shorter than I wanted it to be but I'm still happy with it. I hope its not as sad as the last three. I promise things will get better for Bree. Hey when your at the bottom you only have up to go right? :) I really hope you all enjoy. I wanna thank everyone who reviews and puts my story on alert!! Thanks!!

_Shame pulses through my heart_

_From the things I've done to you_

_It's hard to face, but the fact remains that_

_This is nothing new_

_I left you bound and tied with suicidal memories_

_Selfish beneath the skin_

_But deep inside I'm not insane._

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane._

**Almost Easy, Avenged Sevenfold**

_**Alec POV**_

I never thought of myself as a cruel man. I'm sure there are plenty of people who would disagree with that. Bree would probably be one of them. Her situation is the first one that makes me feel uneasy. First one to make me feel wrong and even a little ashamed. Of course, Bree's case isn't the first incident I have disagreed on. There have been plenty of times when I thought that we were making the wrong choice but I never felt _bad_ about them. This bothered me the most, this feeling of unfairness. It took me awhile to figure out what this feeling was. When you've been alive for so long feelings tend to just blend into each other. If that makes sense. So when a feeling is so prominent to you, it makes you think. Its been centuries since I have felt guilt. It was_ because _of this guilt that my mind was often on her. I must admit that my mind was a little confused when I first saw her. She was after all very beautiful but I waved it off as lust. It had to be.

It's been almost fifteen years since I've been with a woman. Like I said before I've never been in love, thankfully, but I am a man with certain needs. There's never been a _need _for love. I've seen the effects of love and let me tell you, they aren't pretty. Marcus is my prime example. He lost Didyme centuries ago but still to this day he's nothing. He died the same day she did. If only I had made it in time to save her things would have been different, he would be different. That was the last time I felt guilt so strong.

It was the battle against the Knights of Gabriel that we lost her. We were sent to deal with a group of three vampires that were killing off villages and cities. It took us only three days before their activities came to our attention. They dressed themselves in pure silver and gold and would call themselves warriors of God. In those three days they managed to slaughter everyone in four major cities. We were still small and trying to keep things in order was difficult to say the least. Only myself, Marcus, Didyme, and Jane were sent to deal with the situation. It was suppose to be Marcus and Didyme last fight with us. They had decided to move on, which wasn't uncommon really, they were after all very much in love.

We never saw them coming. One minute we were feeding and the next we were fighting. We had no chance really, everything happened so fast. We were just overwhelmed by their powers and they simply had the advantage of surprise. It was as if they were just sitting there, waiting for us. I completely blame myself for her death. I was suppose to be guarding us while we feed and I failed. I never imagined that we would get attacked. We were still four days away from the Knights and we were the ones that had the element of surprise not them. So I got complacent and let my guard down. How they found us, I have no idea.

Marcus has never been the same since. That's why I'll never fall in love. I feel sorry for Marcus but I also see him as weak. Weak for allowing himself to lose control of himself this way. That will never happen to me, I'm strong. I'm probably the strongest vampire alive. My power supersedes everyone really. Do I have a big ego? Well of course I do. I know that I could easily take over the Volturi but I don't. I owe Aro my life. I would never betray him but that's a story better left for another time.

During Bree's months of captivity I tried my hardest not to think of her but it was all to no avail. My mind was often on her and the first moment I saw her. I knew it was lust that I felt but still I couldn't shake her off. I also knew that the main reason I was often thinking of her was because I felt guilty. The images her of down in that room, starving and alone, haunted me. I decided that I would try my best to win her over. She would hate us, of this I was sure but I would try to make her happy. It was the least I could do. The least _we_ could do.

My first order of business was getting her a room. We lived underground but it was huge. We had plenty of space and plenty of rooms. Once I found the room I was looking for I made arrangements to have it fixed up. I had the whole works done on it. New paint job, new floors, new furniture, and even a new closet with a whole new wardrobe. Aro was well pleased with the end results. I was no fool, I knew that none of this would matter to her but it was only the start.

Today was the day Bree was to be released from her cell. I was actually nervous but I had no idea why. I felt silly and immature. I hated myself right now. There was no reason for me to feel this way. I told myself that today was just like any other day but when Aro asked for me to go get Bree's food, I was just a little too excited.

_**Bree's POV**_

"I'm here to take you to your room, Bree. You no longer have to stay here. Your free," he said softly. "Come, I'll show you to your room." He offered his hand to me.

Free? I'm free? Is he joking? "Free?" I choked out. My voice sounded so foreign to me. I even jumped at the sound that came out. When was the last time I heard the sound of my own voice.

"Yes Bree. I'm here to take you to your room. You have paid your debts and your now free to go. Come." With this he extended his hand out to me. I wasn't sure what to do so I just stood there. I knew that time was passing by but I still didn't move and neither did he. While being locked in this hell whole I made a promise to myself that I would take revenge against those who did this to me. This wasn't the _LAW, _this wasn't _punishment_, this was just plain torture. Those around me would and will pay for this.

"hmm….Bree I know this might all seem very wrong and confusing. All I can offer you is this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did and didn't do. Please believe me when I say that form this point on I will protect you with my life. No harm will come to you." He spoke so softly.

His words shocked me. Not because of what he said but because when I looked at him I actually believed him. He seemed so sincere I didn't know how to respond. Was he lying? What were his reasons for all this? "Why?" I managed to choke out yet again.

With this his eyes saddened and he looked down before answering. "I have been dead for a very long time. I know how it feels like to be locked up. I know how it feels like to be tortured and hurt."

That was all he said and I guess that was all he needed to say.

"You have no idea what your saying. I can care less if your sorry or not. I am not seeking your pity because your pity means nothing to me. I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself," I spat back. With that I squared my shoulders and walked towards the door without bothering to look at him. I meant every word I said. I would not be needing anyone's protection or pity. I was strong, of this I was certain of. During my time of imprisonment I had more then enough time to think and I knew why I wasn't killed. Of course it was me that controlled Jane and the rest. Now I just had to be able to focus and control that power.

I stopped once I reached the door. I was beyond scared, I had no idea what lead beyond. Whatever was about to come my way I was going to met it head on. I felt stronger then ever before. I looked up at Marcus and was completely stunned. He was handsome. What was I looking at before? He had long jet black hair which was tied in a nice loose ponytail. He had a strong jawbone but his skin was that stood out; it was so thin almost translucent. He was wearing a black robe of some sorts so I couldn't see his body. He was easily 6'0 maybe 6'2.

He stared at me for a second before speaking, "You will follow me. Please do not run or fight. I do not want to chase you or hurt you. You will have a quick snack and afterwards I will be taking you to your quarters where you will then clean yourself up. You will patiently wait in your quarters for further instructions. Do you understand?"

I couldn't believe it. Is he actually bored? I couldn't be sure but it sounded as though he was indifferent. Did I miss something?

"I understand," I curtly answered.

As soon as I was done answering we began to move. We were walking down a dark hallway with many doors on each side. This must be some sort of prison. We came to the end of the hallway where another closed door awaited us. He banged on it three times and it opened immediately. I didn't recognize the vampire who opened it but he didn't seem surprise by the sight of me. The moment we went through the door the smell of the human consumed me. My mouth began to water immediately and a low growl left my lips.

I looked around and found what I was looking for but something else caught my eyes as well. If Marcus was handsome then this creature was simply exquisite. He had short dark brown hair with full lips. He was shorter than Marcus but not by much, he was easily 5'8. He also had much softer features then Marcus. He was almost angelic and painfully beautiful. I knew I was gawking but I couldn't help it. From the looks of it he was just as shocked by what he saw. The moment his eyes locked onto mine they widened with genuine surprise. He was staring at me with such intensity, if I had a heartbeat it would be beating erratically right now. His gaze left my face were it proceeded to go down my body and back up to my face again. His eyes unexpectedly softened as he examined me closely. He was about to examine my body once more but this time I followed his gaze. I was taken aback by what I saw. I was covered in black grime, dried blood, and dirt. My clothes were stiffened and tore at some places. I no longer had shoes on and I had some bite marks on my arms mostly likely self inflicted. I could only imagine what my face might look like. I looked back up and found that he was no longer staring at me instead his eyes looked down. He clearly looked upset but of why I wasn't sure. Suddenly I felt my anger begin to creep up on me. I didn't need this beautiful creature to feel sorry for me.

"Bree you must feed," said Marcus, finally breaking me from my daze. I had forgotten anyone else was around us. I meant to take a quick glimpse at Marcus but was surprised that he staring intensely at the beautiful vampire with a frown. The other vampire seemed unaware of Marcus scrutiny. I looked towards the ground trying to regain my composure. What just happened?

I only needed a second before the smell of the human hit my nostrils once more. I slowly made my way towards it and let my eyes fall upon the human. He appeared to be in a deep slumber, he looked as though he was in his late thirty's. He was tall and from the looks of him, he was a body builder. It was only me and him now and that was all I could see, my prey. I let my instincts take over and it was all over just as fast as it began. I felt my eyes roll towards the back of my head. He was the best thing that has happened to me yet.

"Follow me," ordered Marcus.

He lead me through a set of double doors to the right of the room. I allow myself to take a glance back at the vampire that left me breathless. He still held the dead human in his hands and he was still looking towards the ground. It looked as though he was in deep thought. Then without warning he looked up. What he did next shocked me to stillness. He smiled at me. It was a small smile but still a smile. Was he being funny? I had to stop and turned towards him. He took a small step forward but then he also stopped. I had no idea what he was up or what he was thinking. It was all so bizarre.

"Bree?" asked Marcus from behind me.

I turned back to look at Marcus. He was about ten feet away from me and had a look of puzzlement. I looked back towards the other vampire and was stunned to see that him and the dead human were both gone. I didn't see nor hear them leave. Did I just imagine all that? Maybe I've become delusional. I quickly made my way to Marcus. We walked through a long hallway but we made no turns. Every time we came across another hallway I tried to peek through it but I saw nothing, just doors. There were no sounds not even a whisper. No one else lived here? Finally after a couple of minutes of walking we came to a halt.

"This will be your room for the time being. If you decide to stay with us then this room will permanently be yours. You are not to leave this room without an escort. You have clothes that fit you in the closet which is located to the left of this room, please change and be ready. You will have visitors here to met with you at exactly 7pm. Do you have any questions?" asked Marcus. He was still acting so weird. We were still standing outside the door, we hadn't even entered the room yet.

"No," I replied. He opened the door for me but still didn't enter the room. I entered the room alone and quickly heard the door behind me close and lock. I stood still for a minutes unaware of what do next. After a short while I allowed myself to examine the room further. I was astonished at how beautiful and large the room actually was, yet anything was better than my old 'room'. The room had no bed instead it had a very large white couch in the very middle of it. It looked wonderful on the mahogany floor and black walls. Behind the couch was a wall covered in books. The whole wall was just a huge bookcase. In front of the couch was a 55'inch TV. and to the right of the room was a lovely piano. There where paintings all around the room and lamps on each side of the couch as well. The room wasn't flashy it was simply, classic and I loved it.

I made my way to the door on the right thinking that it was the closet Marcus spoke of but it wasn't. It was a bathroom. The bathroom was just as large as the room. There was a tube in here that looked more like a Jacuzzi. I walked in to have a closer look. To the left was a one small sink with huge mirror that covered half the wall. Light bulbs outlined the large mirror. To the left of the small sink were different types of lotions and soaps. Why the need for lotions? To the right of it were different types of make up.

I came up to the mirror to take a closer look at the make up but what I saw instead completely and utterly shocked me. I couldn't believe that the person staring right at me was actually me. It had to be someone else. This creature couldn't be me. My dark black hair was like hay and all tangled up. Parts of it was stiff and covered in grime. None of this compared to my face. It was black and covered in small scratches. The creatures eyes widened and a small sob escaped its lips. This couldn't be me.


	5. Papercut

A/N: _This chapter is Alec's POV. It's explains what he went through and what he was thinking the day Bree was released. Hope you all enjoy!! I don't own Alec or twilight but I really wish I did own Alec!! Thank you!!_

_Why does it feel like night today_

_Something in here's not right today_

_Why am I so uptight today?_

_Paranoia's all I got left_

_I don't know what stressed me first_

_Or how the pressure was fed_

_But I know just what it feels like_

_To have a voice in the back of my head_

**Papercut, Linkin Park**

_**Alec's POV**_

"You called for me Master?"

"Yes, Alec. I'm quite happy with the way Bree's room turned out. You did a wonderful job. I'm sure she will love it but I didn't call you in here for that. I called you in here to talk about Bree's well being. I'm afraid that our dear Bree will be very fragile from her ordeal. She will feel lonely, angry, hurt and we must all take extra precautions to make her feel welcomed and at home. Do you understand what I am asking of you?" asked Aro.

"You want me to befriend her?" I ask with curiosity. Why would he ask this of me? Why not Jane?

"Well Alec, she will bein _dire _need of a friend, someone to be there for her, someone to console her. Do you think you can be that friend? If not, I will simply find someone else who can accomplish this task," Aro didn't bother to look at me as he spoke. This task? This was supposed to be some sort of mission? I don't think I like this too much.

I knew this was a private matter because no one else was in the room with us. It was just me and Aro. It wasn't uncommon for something like this to happen. There were plenty of times that Aro needed private time with one of us especially when he needed something done.

I was in a predicament that I wish I wasn't in. I knew this wasn't a horrible mission or even a hard mission at that but to be befriending Bree? I hadn't seen her since we first met and I don't think I wanted to, really. She was to be released today and I didn't have any intentions of seeing her.

"If this is your wish, master," I answered back quickly. It was such an odd request from Aro to ask of me. I didn't know what to think of it.

"That's what I expected to hear. You're very loyal, Alec. I'm proud to call you my son. Now why don't you go and find Bree a nice succulent human. I am sure she will be very hungry when she comes out of her cell," stated Aro.

I felt myself swell with pride. "Right away, Sir," and with that I left. I went out to find Bree's food but before I could make out the exit doors my sister attacked me.

"What did he ask of you, Alec?" she asked. She was always so jealous when he called on me.

"He has a mission for me. He wants me to befriend the new girl, Bree. Don't you find that odd?"

"What? Why would he ask that of you and not me? Yes, that is an odd request. I hate when he keeps us in the dark on things. What are you about to go do?" she asked with interest.

"I'm about to go get her some food for when she comes out. Would you like to join me?" I asked knowing that she would say yes.

"Yes, it would be easier for you if I did. Friends, huh? Don't you like her though? Do you think he knows? Maybe he wants you to make her your mate?" she questioned.

"I do not like her. Don't ever say that again. Don't be stupid Jane. How can I like someone I've never even talked to? I told you that its lust and nothing else. Plus, he wouldn't want that. What good would that do him?" I replied.

I hid nothing from my sister and she hid nothing from me. We would tell each other everything and we never lied to each other. It was just the way things were between us. Of course the Voltri was considered to be a close knit 'family' but me and Jane were actually blood. The bond between us was greater than that of the rest. What we went through for each other when we were human is not something you easily forget. No one understands my sister better than me. She wasn't always bitter and cruel. There was a time, a _very long _time ago, when she was bubbly and happy. She was young and light hearted but things took a turn for the worse once we were created. Her story is long and full of sadness and is better left for another time.

The sun hit us as we made our way outside. We ran through the streets with no set path and in no really hurry.

"Ohhhhh… Alec I swear do you just act stupid or are you just an imbecile. Of course, it makes perfect sense now. He wants her to like you so that she doesn't leave. Just imagine if she fell in love with you. Do you think she would leave us then? Of course not. Look at what we have put her through. Would you stay? No but……..but if she was in _LOVE_ than that would give her a reason to stay with us. Aro is brilliant." a wide smile spread across her face. My sister always knew what Aro had in mind. I think the main reason for that was because they both thought alike. She wasn't as power hungry as he was but she still craved it.

I pondered on what she just said. It did make perfect sense and I didn't like it one bit. Aro knew well that I had no intention of falling in love or of ever finding a mate. I don't even want to _act_ like I'm in love. He wouldn't ask this of me. Would he? Of course he would. He wants Bree more than anything else and what Aro wants, Aro gets.

"I'm afraid your right. I can't believe he would do this to me. How can he ask this of me?" I was suddenly filled with horror. Love? Love? I hate love now more than ever. Suddenly I got a brilliant idea. "We can be friends without having her fall in love with me. It doesn't have to be that way."

With this she laughed, "Oh my god Alec! You are honestly so funny. I sincerely think that your getting dumber as you get older. First of all, Aro would do this to anyone and you know this. Aro will do anything to make himself more powerful. He would ask this of you because you are the most loyal. We will never leave Aro, not after he has risked so much for us. We owe him. Now you are right though, she doesn't have to fall in love with you but it would probably be better if she did. Aro will push for that to happen. I am sorry brother but things could be worse."

We didn't speak after this. I wasn't surprised that Aro would do this to me. Jane was right Aro would do anything for power. We all knew this but we didn't mind. Why should we? We are stronger and more dominant. We never have to worry about anything. We will always be safe from anything that comes our way.

We ran the streets searching for our food. We took our time trying to find him only because we wanted the best. We found him after an hour of searching. He smelled delicious, humans who eat a lot of red meat and took good care of themselves smelled so heavenly. We stopped twenty feet away from him. He was walking alone in a busy street. Jane disappeared from my side most likely going to the empty alleyway a hundred feet away from us. I kept my pace never losing sight of him. Then right on cue he stopped and looked into the alleyway. My sister was always better at attracting our prey than me.

"Hey……. You ok? Are you lost?" I heard the man ask. He sounded somewhat confused. We only needed for him to take one step into the alleyway to be able to grab him, even if it was the middle of the day. We just needed him to disappear from the busy sidewalk. He took that step and I lunged at him, grabbing at him while I still ran. I wrapped my arm around his neck and suffocated him until he fell unconscious in my arms. I threw him over my shoulder and ran towards the house not bothering to wait on my sister. It was all over in less then ten seconds.

We arrived to the house at the same time but still we didn't speak. We went our separate ways the moment we entered the house. I was still too consumed by our conversation. No, things didn't have to be this way, we _could_ be friends. That was all Aro asked of me and I wouldn't fail him.

I went directly to the room where she would be taken to, not bothering to greet Jared our prison guard, and waited. While I was waiting I began to feel somewhat nervous and even a little excited. What would she think of me? This would be the first time she would see me. Would it be difficult to befriend her? This worried me the most. I don't think Aro understands the significance of having her locked up. She would hate us. Hate me. I do not want to fail this assignment. I've only failed once and it cost us everything. It cost Marcus everything. I won't fail again. Is that what she was an assignment?

Unexpectedly I heard three knocks on the door and saw as Jared opened the door. I could not tell you how nervous I was. The door opened and Marcus stepped through it followed by a hideous creature. I was prepared to see a hateful, hurt creature but nothing could have prepared me for this. This animal could not be her. She looked beyond horrible. I felt myself ache. _What have we done? _

I was sure this mission would fail. Then her eyes locked with mine and I could feel my pain intensifying. Her eyes widen and she gazed at me with a little lust? I couldn't be sure but from the looks of it she was pleased with what she saw. I looked down at her body and my heart seem to break further. My eyes met hers yet again but she was still just gawking at me. I wanted to examine her body closely but this time her eyes followed me and what she saw wasn't pretty. I could see the shock in her face and I had to look away. I couldn't face her. I would fail, I can't even look at her without feeling ashamed.

"Bree you must feed," said Marcus. I felt her move towards me and the dead human in my hands left me but still I did not look up. She deserved so much more than what we can offer her. I grabbed the body as soon as she was done with it. I heard as Marcus opened the doors.

"Follow me," ordered Marcus. I felt her presence as she left me but still didn't look. I was wallowing in my own self pity when I felt someone's eyes on me. I was sure it was Marcus but when I looked up I was surprise to find her staring at me. I was so shocked and confused that I did this first thing that came to mind, I smiled. It was a small smile but I was just so happy by her reaction to seeing me. She was curious about me? I took a small step forward intending to introduce myself when it hit me. I was actually infatuated by her. I did like her. This creature I have never even spoken to had my undivided attention.

"Bree?" I heard Marcus ask. He broke whatever spell she had over me and gave me enough time to leave the room from a different exit. What was wrong with me?

I walked aimlessly until I ran into none other than my sister.

"Brother what's wrong? Has something happen? Is Aro ok?" she asked franticly. Whatever she saw in me wasn't good. I didn't even know where to begin. How could I possibly explain what was happening with me when I didn't even know.

"I..I….I….I saw her," that was all I manage to utter.

"Her?" she looked confused for only a second. "oohhhh…_her_. Did she say something? Alec, why are you so upset? Did she hurt you?."

"I saw her. You were right Jane. Your always right. You know me better than anyone else. I'm so stupid," I whispered. I didn't need to explain any further I could see that she understood what I was trying to say. She grabbed the dead corpse from my hands and called for Matthew. He took the body without questioning her. She was at my side at once.

"Hey bro, its gunna be alright. Your making a bigger deal of this than it really is. So what I'm trying to say is that your being a total drama queen," she said with sarcasm. She was trying to sound like a 21st century teenager in order to make me laugh but it wasn't working this time. "Take a chill pill bro. So you have the hotts for this chick, what's the big dealio?"

That did the job, I was laughing so hard the moment she was done. She gave me a small hopeful smile. She was honestly the best.

"Jane I've never felt this way. I tried telling myself it was lust and guilt but I knew. I knew I was just lying to myself. How can I like her? I've never even talked to her. I know nothing about her. The moment I saw her it just all came crushing down on me. You should have seen her Jane. She looked so….so….god, so lifeless. All I could think of was; What have we done?," I stated. "Jane I've never felt like such a monster. How can I face her now?"

We didn't speak for a while. Finally she broke the silence, "Alec, If I wasn't so power hungry I would have killed her. Do you understand that? You would have never met her. You probably wouldn't even have heard of her. Your scared right now and I understand that but it's _you _that needs to understand that. I knew this day was just around the corner. The day my brother would find love."

"Please Jane! For god's sake don't say that to me! Not now! Do you have no compassion? Are you really so heartless?" I could see that my words were hurting her but I didn't care. " I'm not in LOVE!!! I'm intrigued with her I'll admit that but no I'm not in love. I am more than certain of that. Its too soon for that."

Before we could continue Marcus came towards us. "Alec, Aro would like to speak with you at once."

I left my sister and followed Marcus. We made our way to Aro's study and entered without knocking.

"Awwww…..my dear son. How are things?" he asked with genuine concern.

"They are fine Master. You called for me?"

"Yes I would like for you to accompany my to welcome Bree. Would you join me?" asked Aro.

"I would join you to the depths of hell, Master," I answered without hesitation. This was not going to be pretty. I followed Aro out of his study with Marcus and Caius following close behind us. None of us spoke while we made our way to her room. The room I knew only too well. I had spent so much of my time in that room making sure that every detail was perfect. We stopped in front of the door and Aro gently knocked but we heard no answer. He knock one more time but this time he didn't wait for an answer he simply opened it.

The moment I entered the room I knew something was very wrong. The room was completely trashed. Their were books and paper all over the place. The floor was covered in water and the piano was destroyed. The closet door was completely unhinged and in pieces. The clothes were scattered throughout the room. Finally something caught my eye, a foot.

A foot was barely perturbing through the closet. I slowly made my way towards the closest and I found her there laying on the floor. She did not acknowledge my presence she was enthralled by a snow globe I had picked out for her. The music of the snow globe played on as the small ballerina spun in circles.

"Bree?" I whispered.

**Like it? Hate it?? Please please review!!**


	6. Never Think

_A/N:_ I wanna thank everyone who reads this!! I don't think I'm going to be doing Alec's POV anymore not sure. PM or review me and you guys tell me if you guys want me to do his POV. I hope this story isn't going too slow for you all. I just don't like it when your reading chapter 1 and then in chapter 2 they are madly in love. This story is suppose to be somewhat long. There's still lots more to come! You all know the deal I don't own Alec or Bree. I don't own Twilight, the lovely Mrs. Meyers does.

_You'll learn to hate me_

_But still call me baby _

_Oh, love_

_So call me by my name_

_And save your soul_

_Save your soul_

_Before your too far gone_

_Before nothing can be done_

**Never Think, Robert Pattinson**

_**Previously on Impending Doom**: _I came up to the mirror to take a closer look at the make up but what I saw instead completely and utterly shocked me. I couldn't believe that the person staring right at me was actually me. It had to be someone else. This creature couldn't be me. My dark black hair was like hay and all tangled up. Parts of it was stiff and covered in grime. None of this compared to my face. It was black and covered in small scratches. The creatures eyes widened and a small sob escaped its lips. This couldn't be me.

_**Bree's POV**_

No! I felt my anger devour me and I did not try to stop it. I looked around me and saw all the pretty stuff. _All the pretty meaningless stuff! _Do they peg me for a fool! Do they honestly believe that all this beautiful stuff is going to make me feel better!

"NOOooooooOOO!!!!" I yelled from the top of my lungs. No they would not win me over, not that easily. I didn't want this nice room with all the dazzling things inside it. This was just another jail cell. I wasn't free! I was far from being free.

I grabbed the sink faucet and yanked as hard as I could. The whole sink came off and water splashed all around me. I went out the bathroom door and looked around. I felt no remorse about what I was about to do. I just wanted to release some of this fury I had inside me. This rage inside me needed to get out. They would feel the wrath of Bree!

I ran and jumped on top of the piano, putting all my weight as I came crashing down. It shattered beneath my feet. I made my way to the books and then to the door on the left. I pulled on the door and it came unhinged. So this was the closet.

It was as large as the room if not larger. It had a whole wall of shoes and it all looked so stunning but none of it mattered. The wall to the back wasn't even a wall it was just a large mirror. I grabbed some of the shoes and began to throw them at the mirror wall with all my might. The mirror had no chance really, it easily shattered. The wall behind it didn't' even survive. I went around 'my room' and just kept on destroying things. It felt amazingly good.

After a while I just stopped. I didn't want to be so heated but I couldn't help it. I was just filled with so much fury. I slowly walked around to access the damage I had done. It was bad, the whole room was trashed and it only took me two minutes to do so much destruction. I would be surprised if anything survived. Suddenly my anger went away only to be replaced with despair. Why did this all have happen to me?

Then something caught my eye. In the far corner of the closet was a broken snow globe. I could see the glittery water around it. I went towards it with curiosity and noticed that the protective glass hadn't broken completely off. Actually a large part of it was still intact but that's not what had my attention, it was the ballerina that grabbed my attention. It was a rather large snow globe. It was creamy pink and white with flowers and ballet shoes surrounding the base of it. The ballerina had both her hands in front of her with her head slightly tilted to the side. She had no smile just a sad look on her face.

Something about her was so familiar. I ever so carefully picked it up, scared that more damage might come to it. I saw the lovely ballerina and my unbeating heart seemed to shatter. I began to sob, yet no tears ever spilled. I couldn't tell you why I started to cry but the sadness that now filled me was all too much. I turned the key underneath the snow globe and music began to play. The stunning porcelain ballerina began to circle and I realized that she was doing a perfect pirouette. Pirouette? Swan lake waltz!!??! That was the music that she was dancing to. Why did this small piece of information seem so important?

All of a sudden I was being transported. I felt my body being sucked from beneath me. I felt my whole body being moved as though I was being teleported. I couldn't see anything around me only darkness. It felt as though I was flying; I was so weightless. First, everything was so dark and then things began to brighten. Then there was wind and without warning I landed roughly onto the ground.

"Bree!! Come on! I thought you were going to play with us?!" I heard a child ask me, as I was being shaken.

I opened my eyes and felt the bright sun hit my face. Where was I? I looked around me and quickly realized that I was outside. In a park? As I began to examine my surroundings carefully I found out that I was in a park. Straight in front of me was a huge play ground and a swing set with monkey bars adjacent to it. I could here water behind me almost like a stream. I turned around and sure enough there was a river. This place was beyond beautiful it was so surreal. How did I get here?

"Sis?!! What's wrong with you?" asked the same small child. "Laura is waiting on you. She wants you to push her on the swing. She says you get her higher up than I do. Come on."

Apparently I wasn't here by myself. I turned towards the child and was stunned. Is she me? Did she just say sis? She looked like a little mini me! She wasn't very young maybe eight or even seven. She had dark hair like me and was wearing a lovely a sunflower dress.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly. I froze, my voice sounded different. I looked at myself and realized that I was no longer dirty. I was clean and was now wearing some navy blue jeans with a pink halter top. I looked at my arms and felt my face. No scratches and no bite marks. What was going on here? And then it hit me. I was human!!

"Bree? Are you ok?" asked the girl. I smiled in spite of myself, maybe I was dead and this was heaven.

"I'm sorry where is Laura?"

"I told you she's waiting for you at the swing set. Come on hurry up. I'll race ya!" she ran off giggling the whole way. I got up and chased after her. Huh….I still didn't have any shoes on. I saw the girl, standing next to the swing set, before she saw us.

"Hey Laura!! Bree says she's going to push me first." giggled the child. I had no idea who these two little girls were but I didn't care. I felt immensely joyful at the moment.

"AWwww….that is so not fair Michelle! I asked her first! Bree please please pretty please push me first!" pleaded Laura. I came up on Laura and was astonished by what I saw. She too looked just like me and Michelle. She was younger but not by much.

"Hey sis? Are you sure your ok" asked Michelle yet again. SIS? That's twice she's called me that. Where these two girls actually my sisters. I bent over and hugged both of them simultaneously.

"ugh….yea. I'm just so happy to be here," I croaked out. Am I dead?

Then without warning I heard something else, a whisper. "Bree let me in." I heard it but it sounded so far away.

"Did….Did you hear that?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Hear what?" answered Michelle with a smile.

"Bree let me in." The voice sounded a little closer but it was still very faint. "Let me in Bree." I heard that over and over again.

"Don't you hear that? Am I dead?" I asked frantically.

"No. Your not dead Bree," said a voice clearly behind me. I rapidly turned around and found myself staring at the beautiful strange vampire. The one who had brought me my food. He was standing there clear as day. He looked exactly the same as when I first saw him.

"Where did you come from? Who are you?" I asked with puzzlement. Have I really gone insane? I felt small arms intertwine with mine. I looked down and saw both girls looking very gloomy.

"Please Bree don't leave us. Not again," whispered the child.

"I won't, I promise," I whispered.

"My name is Alec. We've met before, do you remember me?," he extended his hand towards me as if to urge me forward.

"Yes, I remember. How did you get here though?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know where here is. I'm not actually there. I'm outside, in the real world. Come with me and I'll try to explain things to you," he replied. He confused me, what did he mean he was outside.

"What do you mean your outside? Your standing right in front of me. What is this place? Is it heaven?"

His face softened before answering, "I'm afraid that this place your in, isn't heaven. I don't know where your at Bree but where ever you are, it isn't real. I'm literally outside. None of this is real, not even me. I'm not actually here. I'm outside holding you. Your still in the closet floor Bree."

"I don't understand."

"If you come with me I can explain everything to you," he said. I looked around and realized that I didn't want to leave this wonderful place.

"Where would we go? Why don't you explain things to me now?" I requested.

"We would go back to reality. None of what your seeing now is real Bree. You must realize that. Come with me Bree," he pleaded. He sounded so scared yet so sincere.

"I don't want to go back. What would I go back to? That hell? I don't care if this place isn't real it's the best that I got."

"Bree! Listen to me, you will _die_ if you stay here. Do you understand me? You will die! Now please come back to me," he begged me. Come back to me?

"Why would I die? If you want me to come back then you'll explain things to me now," I demanded.

He seem to sadden, "You've been through so much that it was all just too much. All the trauma you have been through was too much so your mind did the only thing it could to protect itself. It just shut off and it created this place for you. If we don't leave this place you will die from starvation. Your not here, all this is just a figment of your imagination and if you stay here you will be unable to take care of yourself. You will be unable to fed yourself. You'll live here for a long time before you actually die but it would be only a matter of time. Come with me Bree," he extended his arms towards me once more. I looked around me again and felt such blissfulness. I didn't want to leave this place who cares if I die. At lease I would die happily.

I took a step backwards, away from him and made sure my sisters came with me. "No," I mumbled. "It's ok but I'm going to stay here."

"Please don't do this. Things won't always be pretty here. When you're close to death things will become dark and miserable. Who ever it is your imagining right now will leave you. You'll begin to relive all the horrible moments in your life. It'll get worse then what you have been through. It doesn't have to be that way just come with me," he pleaded once more.

I thought of this for a moment. I got on my knees and felt my 'sisters' cling onto me.

"Please don't leave us, Bree. Stay with us and be happy," whispered Michelle into my ears.

"I don't want to leave you. I want to stay here with you guys and be happy," I whispered back.

"Who is in there with you?" questioned Alec.

"My sisters are here. I didn't even know I had sisters and now that I know, I really don't want to leave them," I replied.

"You have to. Why don't you say good bye to them and come with me when your ready," he demanded. His tone of voice grabbed my attention. He sounded so confident that I was going back and he almost sounded like he had won this battle. I looked at my sisters and I knew what my choice was going to be. I got up and took a step towards Alec.

"Good bye Alec. Your no longer needed here. You can leave now," I declared. He looked flabbergasted for a moment.

"You cant be serious? Don't do this Bree! You don't know what your getting yourself into! Come with me please!" he pleaded frantically.

"I. Don't. Care. Okay? I don't understand why YOU care so much?! You don't know me. You owe me nothing. What does it matter to you if I live or die?!? Is it my powers? So you lose my powers, so what?! I'm sure you guys can do better than me! Just go! Leave me here!" I yelled at him.

He began to become all fuzzy, "No! Let me say something first! You can stay here Bree but that's only the easy way out! Your right I don't care but does it matter what I think? Does it matter what I care about? You really want to know what I think?! I think your pathetic for taking the painless way out! Don't you care about yourself at all?! Are you really so weak?! That you're willing to take the easy road out? Be strong Bree! Not for me, not for them, not for anyone! Be strong for yourself!" I could tell he was yelling from the top of his lungs but his voice began to sound weak and soon enough his voice was gone altogether.

He was gone and I was left alone with my sisters. They stood there smiling at me with such innocence but his last statement was still strong in my mind. What he said was right, this was an easy out, but wasn't it worth it? I had nothing left to go back to so why should I care? Then a tiny voice in the back of my head answered me faintly.

_Because you ARE strong! Because I am not weak. Because you want to prove him wrong! I AM NOT PATHETIC!_

I gave my sisters a strong bear hug. "I'm sorry but I think I'm going to have to break my promise," I cried and this time I felt my tears run down my cheeks. I could here them begin to sob as well. "Please don't cry. I wish I could stay but he's right, I can't stay."

They didn't respond, they just continued to sob. I buried my face into Michelle's shoulder and when I looked up there was a bright red door. I guess this is my way out.

"Hey girls look at me. I'm pretty sure you kiddo's are still alive and you two are just my imagination but I promise you I will find you. Okay? I'm going go come back and take care of you guys. That's a promise I will not break."

They still didn't speak. Both their had the saddest face ever and both looked down. I knew this was all my imagination but I really didn't want to leave. This was going to be harder than what I thought but without warning they were gone. I got up, looked around and this time I was utterly alone, it was somewhat eerie. I took my time walking to the door and once I reached it I could feel my heart beating rapidly. It felt amazing, my heartbeat. I'm sure I took it for granted when I was human. I put my hand on top of my heart and felt my heart beating. I stayed this way for quite some time until finally my heart began to calm itself down.

I let my hand go to the door knob and turned it but still I didn't open it. Do I really want to leave this place? I looked back and there over my shoulder was my sisters playing and laughing. They both appeared to be having so much fun. I quickly pushed open the door and stepped thru the door. I felt myself falling once more but this time I didn't land roughly. Instead it felt as though I was just being moved around, eventually I did land.

_**Like it? Hate it? Please review!! Thanks!**_


End file.
